Who's Manlier?
by fat-coffee-mugs
Summary: "MORE!" "Are you sure, Bickslow? I think you've had enough." "No, I have to win you over." "And you really think a drinking contest with my brother will achieve that?" "Of course!" [bixanna oneshot as requested on tumblr]


"MORE!"

"Are you sure, Bickslow? I think you've had enough."

"No, I _have _to win you over."

"And you really think a drinking contest with my brother will achieve that?"

"Of course!"

Lisanna sighed and ducked down to snag another bottle of alcohol from under the bar's counter. She was taking over the role of barmaid at Fairy Tail that day, Mirajane having had to have left for another modeling shoot. And of course her sister had just _had _to take Cana with her- if that girl hadn't left, this stupid drinking contest would've been finished in minutes, with the brunette the victor and the boys unconscious.

It was Lisanna's fantastic luck, then, that she was stuck having to entertain her brother and boyfriend's antics for the rest of the night. The _minute_ Bickslow had entered the guild and placed a kiss on her cheek, Elfman had started shouting about some "manliness" that Bickslow apparently didn't have in order to date his sister. And, of course, Bickslow had gobbled up the bait and challenged Elfman to a drinking contest, which, in hindsight, was pretty smart idea on his part, seeing as how the entire guild knew Elfman's size could never make up for the fact that he was a total lightweight.

That had happened almost half an hour ago, though, which was far too long for Lisanna's taste. She knew the only reason her brother was still suffering through it was because Evergreen was threatening to break up with him if he didn't prove himself to be the "manlier man". God, that woman was a complete mix of crazy and blackmail.

Lisanna leaned forward on her elbows and raised her eyebrows at her boyfriend, who was struggling to down yet another shot glass. "Bickslow, this is really stupid. You know that whether you win this or not, I'm not breaking up with you."

Bickslow shook a groggy head. "Nooo, babe, this is _tootallly _different. I need to _prove _myself." he said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Her brother, sitting on the stool next to him, nodded in agreement. "A very manly statement." he declared. His voice was serious but she knew he was well over his usual boundaries, most likely because of the brunette glaring him down from her post next to him.

Lisanna ignored her brother's statement and scoffed. "And why in the world would you need to prove yourself to my brother? He's only acting this way because he used to ship me and Natsu."

Bickslow's eyes widened. "Natsu?" he choked out.

She waved off his surprise. "It was a one time thing, long time ago. My _point_," she said a bit louder, putting her hands over his and making him lower the glass, "is that this is totally, grossly archaic."

Bicslow outright _groaned_, falling forward so that his forehead clashed into hers. "Ow!" she hissed, rubbing her head. "Bickslow?' she asked when he was still slouched over. "You still alive?"

He didn't respond for a second, but then his hand shot up with his thumb sticking up and she sighed. She was about to demand that she take him home already, when a loud _thump _sounded from over the counter. She turned to see her brother's huge form crumpled on the floor of the guild, and his girlfriend leaning over him with half exasperated, half concerned expression on her face.

"Hey, Lis."

Lisanna turned her attention back to the drunk man before her, only to have to bite back a giggle. He was, she had to admit, pretty adorable at the moment. His cheeks were flushed, his mouth puckered in a little victorious smirk that looked more like a grimace what with his current state. He kept blinking, trying to his eyes open. "Yeah?" she asked.

"I'm sleepy." he confessed.

She smiled at him, lightly squeezing his cheeks. "I know you are. Let me get me coat and we can go home."

She turned away from him, slipping her purse off of the wall hooks of the bar and shrugging on her coat. In the few seconds her back was turned, she heard another big _thump_, and spun around to find the seat her boyfriend sitting in moments ago empty. She sighed.

"Oh, Bickslow. You are _such a _lightweight."


End file.
